


Dear Rachel

by gleek_runner



Series: My Dearly Beloved [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Love Letters, Quinn deals with her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 85
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Our story takes place in Lima,Ohio the year 2009.Young Quinn Fabray has problems with a girl who tries to steal her boyfriend and decides to tell her-in a way-how she feels about it.It's not like she's going to see Quinn's letters,anyway...





	1. 1

Dear Man-hands,

You aren't even worth the paper I'm going to waste                                                    

                                                                        -Q.F-


	2. 2

_Dear RuPaul_ _,_

_I know what you're trying to do_

_-Q.F-_


	3. 3

_Dear Treasure Tail,_

_Finn loves me-not you-never forget that_

                                                                         _-Q.F-_ _  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Stubbles,_

_I do have a lot I need to express,that was the point of writing these letters in the first place! _

_-Q.F-_


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Berry,

I'm very mean to you...why aren't you too?

                                                            -Q.F-


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Berry,

Why am I not mad at you?

                                                            -Q.F-


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Berry,

You were right to tell Finn

                                                            -Q.F-


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Berry,

I probably shouldn't have laughed at Santana's comment

                                                            -Q.F-


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Berry,

I made the Glist

                                                            -Q.F-


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Berry,

I'm sorry I try to frame you-but I was mad at you

                                                            -Q.F-


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Berry,

I'm glad you found your mother,even if she's the competition

                                                            -Q.F-


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Man-hands,

I heard you stayed at the Regionals

                                                            -Q.F-


	13. Chapter 13

Dear RuPaul,

You were the only **one** who didn't came while I was giving birth

                                                            -Q.F-


	14. Chapter 14

Dear you-know-who-you-are,

I can't believe I felt quilty about being mean to you

                                                            -Q.F-


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Midget,

You already took Finn from me,the least you could do is come to the hospital

                                                            -Q.F-


	16. Chapter 16

Dear loser,

It's been a whole summer-I miss Beth and I still hate you

                                                            -Q.F-


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Berry,

You have a lot of nerve

                                                            -Q.F-


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Berry,

"I'm with Rachel",I can't believe Finn chooses you over me

                                                            -Q.F-


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Berry,

When you suggest a song for Kurt's dad,I fought the urge not to punch you

                                                            -Q.F-


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Berry,

Why do you want me to sing with Sam so much?

                                                            -Q.F-


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Berry,

I understand what you're doing and why

                                                            -Q.F-


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Berry,

Thank you for setting me up with Sam

                                                            -Q.F-


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Berry,

I understand that you want to help Kurt-I do-but by doing something **that** stupid you set the feminist movement back fifty years!

                                                            -Q.F-


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Berry,

Ken and Barbie is not a freakin insult!

                                                            -Q.F-


	25. Chapter 25

Dear Berry,

You take solos all the time,it won't hurt if someone else gets one for a change

                                                            -Q.F-


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Berry,

I want to punch you in the face

                                                            -Q.F-


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Berry,

Why did you hold my hand during Dog Days Are Over?

                                                            -Q.F-


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Berry,

I saw you staring at me and Sam today

                                                            -Q.F-


	29. Chapter 29

Dear Berry,

You really think that after everything I would choose the Cheerios over Glee Club?

                                                            -Q.F-


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Berry,

If everyone thinks of you in a certain bad way-no matter what you do-you can only prove them right

                                                            -Q.F-


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Berry,

Before I heard you,I was going to choose Glee

                                                            -Q.F-


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Berry,

I'm seeing both Sam and Finn

                                                            -Q.F-


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Berry,

Finn stares at you

                                                            -Q.F-


	34. Chapter 34

Dear Berry,

It hurts me so much

                                                            -Q.F-


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Berry,

I don't love Finn,but that doesn't mean I want him to be with you

                                                            -Q.F-


	36. Chapter 36

Dear Berry,

Brittany would never wear sweaters

                                                            -Q.F-


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Berry,

I always had a thing for wearing my boyfriend's clothes

                                                            -Q.F-


	38. Chapter 38

Dear Berry,

Yesterday I dreamed of wearing your clothes

                                                            -Q.F-


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Rachel,

Something's wrong with me

                                                            -Q.F-


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Rachel,

You called me **girlfriend**

                                                            -Q.F-


	41. Chapter 41

Dear Rachel,

I'm still thinking about it-now that I'm sober

                                                            -Q.F-


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Rachel,

You waited for me to agree on singing Do you wanna touch me,didn't you?

                                                            -Q.F-


	43. Chapter 43

Dear Rachel,

You're going to stay in New York and be famous

                                                            -Q.F-


	44. Chapter 44

Dear Rachel,

You deserve better than Finn

                                                            -Q.F-


	45. Chapter 45

Dear Rachel,

I made you cry today...but I had to

                                                            -Q.F-


	46. Chapter 46

Dear Rachel,

You don't need a nose job and you don't need a relationship either-just a little push

                                                            -Q.F-


	47. Chapter 47

Dear Rachel,

I don't think I hate you

                                                            -Q.F-


	48. Chapter 48

Dear Rachel,

I don't want you to be in love with Finn!

                                                            -Q.F-

P.s I'm just helping Sam with his family


	49. Chapter 49

Dear Rachel,

I slapped you and you weren't even mad

                                                            -Q.F-


	50. Chapter 50

Dear Rachel,

 **You're** the prettiest girl **I** have ever met

                                                            -Q.F-


	51. 51

_Dear Rachel,_

_Santana was very mad at you today_

_-Q.F-_


	52. 52

_Dear Rachel,_

_You are the only one-besides San and Brit-who wants me back_

_-Q.F-_


	53. 53

_Dear Rachel,_

_Thank you_

_-Q.F-_


	54. 54

_Dear Rachel,_

_Today we danced together,you were looking at me_

_-Q.F-_


	55. 55

_Dear Rachel,_

_I told you not to sleep with Finn...but you did_

_-Q.F-_


	56. 56

_Dear Rachel,_

_I wrapped an arm around you today as you sang I kissed a girl_

_-Q.F-_


	57. 57

_Dear Rachel,_

_You saved me from making a huge mistake...again_

_-Q.F-_


	58. 58

_Dear Rachel,_

_Finn proposed to you_

_-Q.F-_


	59. 59

_Dear Rachel,_

_My heart broke_

_-Q.F-_


	60. 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, guys. This means a lot-but unfortunately we're reaching the end.

_Dear Rachel,_

_You're making a big mistake_

_-Q.F-_


	61. 61

_Dear Rachel,_

_Please don't marry him_

_-Q.F-_


	62. 62

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm writing this one very quick,before I regret it,let me just say that...I want to support you_

_-Q.F-_


	63. 63

_Dear Rachel,_

_I've been in this chair for two days_

_-Q.F-_


	64. 64

_Dear Rachel,_

_It wasn't your fault_

_-Q.F-_


	65. 65

_Dear Rachel,_

_I don't like Joe_

_-Q.F-_


	66. 66

_Dear Rachel,_

_I like you but you don't seem to get it_

_-Q.F-_


	67. 67

_Dear Rachel,_

_You mean the world to me,you can't believe how happy I am to know that I mean something to you too_

_-Q.F-_


	68. 68

_Dear Rachel,_

_You deserved to be Prom Queen,I don't regret giving you the crown_

_-Q.F-_


	69. 69

_Dear Rachel,_

_I want to keep in touch with you_

_-Q.F-_


	70. 70

Dear Rachel,

I'm sorry I don't write to you very often

                                                            -Q.F-


	71. 71

Dear Rachel,

I just spent more time speaking to the actual you        

                                                    -Q.F-


	72. 72

Dear Rachel,

You broke up with Finn...                        

                                    -Q.F-


	73. 73

Dear Rachel,

I saw Finn today,I told him I was sorry      

                                                      -Q.F-


	74. 74

Dear Rachel,

I wasn't  

                                                          -Q.F-


	75. 75

Dear Rachel,

Rachel Barbara Berry you will not do topless!

                                                            -Q.F-


	76. 76

Dear Rachel,

It's nice seeing you after all this time

                                                            -Q.F-


	77. 77

Dear Rachel,

I'm glad you didn't do it

                                                            -Q.F-


	78. 78

Dear Rachel,

You would have regretted it

-Q.F-


	79. 79

Dear Rachel,

I slept with Santana

                                                            -Q.F-


	80. 80

Dear Rachel,

I think I'm bi

                                                            -Q.F-


	81. 81

Dear Rachel,

Glee Club needs us(well,the real you at least)

                                                            -Q.F-


	82. 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well someone is anxious today...me. But lets not pay attention to my own little Fob trash heart, this work is coming to an end.

Dear Rachel,

Santana is wrong

                                                            -Q.F-


	83. 83

Dear Rachel,

You found the letters                      

                                      -Q.F-


	84. 84

_Dear Rachel,_

_You told me you love me_

_-Q.F-_


	85. 85

_Dear Rachel,_

_I love you too_

_-Q.F-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, bad news and irrelevant news.
> 
> The good news are that I have other Faberry fics that you can check out now that this is over, and if you have a Wattpad account-I have even more. (@Gleek_runner)
> 
> Bad news are that the sequel of this book stands alone so this is the end for Faberry.
> 
> The irrelevant news are that if you stick around for the first chapter of the new book, you'll find out something about Quinn's and Rachel's future :-)


End file.
